


The discovery

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Smut, barry and Iris are adorable together, cuteness, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Iris discovers she's pregnant a little while after Nora goes back to the future





	The discovery

Barry and Iris smile sadly as Nora walks into the portal. Iris wipes tears away from her face as Nora finally disappears. "I'm really going to miss her." Barry says. "Yeah me too." Iris says. Iris turns to him and hugs him. "Hey we're gonna get to see her again." He comforts Iris. She smiles and looks up at him. "I know but I am going to miss her a little bit." Iris says. Barry smiles at her.

-  
-  
-

They go back up to the cortex and finish up the business of the day and head back home.

After dinner they sit together on the couch and watch a movie. After a while Iris turns her attention towards Barry and starts kissing him. He smirks as they kiss. "What do you find so funny?" Iris giggles after they kiss. "Nothing, I just think you're really beautiful." He smiles. Iris rolls her eyes but she can't help but feel a blush.

Iris moves into his lap and straddles him. She digs her fingers into his scalp as they kiss. Barry groans and grabs her thighs. He picks them up and takes them to the bedroom. He shuts the door and presses her against it. His arms wrap around her waist. The kiss becomes very messy and he kisses down her neck.

Barry quickly undresses the both of them. Heat creeps into him at the way Iris looks at him. He quickly pulls Iris against him and they kiss. She pushes him onto the bed and straddles him. He settles his hands on her hips. She looks at him like he hung the stars in the sky. She leans down and kisses him softly. "I love you." She says in between kisses.

He groans into her mouth as they make love. He suddenly flips them over and nips at the skin on her neck. "I love you so much. You're so beautiful." He says in between kisses. Iris loves when their like this, making love like its the last time. They don't do as often as they would like to. Their making up for not being together a lot these past few months.

Iris rolls them over and kisses him. He wraps an arm around her damp back. A primal need flows through them as they continue to make love for the third time that night. She is surprised by he quickly flips them and retakes control. He starts kissing his way down Iris' body. He nips the skin between her shoulder and neck and Iris cries out in pleasure.

-  
-  
-

Barry collapses on top of Iris, their bodies drenched in sweat from their love making. His full body weight presses into Iris. Their chests heave against each other as they recover. He rolls off of her and onto the bed beside her. It takes several minutes before they control of their breathing again.

Iris turns towards Barry. He smiles lovingly at her. She smiles and lays her head on his chest. Barry brushes through her hair with his hand and her eyes flutter shut. Barry smiles and kisses her forehead before going to sleep himself.

-  
-  
-

Iris awakes with groggy satisfaction as she remembers the mind blowing sex she and Barry had the night before. She shifts a little in his arms and smiles when Barry's arms tighten around her. She looks up at his face as his eyes begins to flutter open. She presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"Good morning." He says. She smiles at him. "Good morning." She says back. She buries her face in his neck. "I wish we could get more mornings like this." Iris groans. "We can now." Barry says. Iris smiles. Barry presses a kiss to the top of her head. "What do you want to do today?" He asks. "Lay in bed a little bit then go for a walk at the park." She says. "That can be arranged." He grins at her. Iris rolls her eyes. "You're such a goof."

\------- (Three weeks later)

Iris groans into the trashcan that's under her chin. She feels awful. The vomiting started the night before after she ate some popcorn with a movie she and Barry had been watching. "You ok baby?" Barry leans against the doorframe. She looks up at him and sees pity in his eyes. "I'll be ok." She groans.

Iris flops into bed with him a few hours later. She finally stopped throwing up. "You think it was anything that you ate?" Barry asks her. Iris shrugs. "I don't really know but probably." She says. Iris gets comfortable with Barry's arms around her and begins to fall asleep. That's when it hits her. She thinks back to the morning after a few weeks ago that she and Barry had that mind blowing sex.

She had discovered that the condom had broken. Barry had been horrified and apologized tremendously but she told him not to worry about it. She had made sure to go to the pharmacy and buy some emergency birth control. She had taken it soon after and hadn't thought of it since. Was it possible that she has gotten pregnant? Iris decides that she'll go buy a pregnancy test the next day.

Iris stares down at the pregnancy test in her hand. She just took the test. She's not exactly surprised that the results are positive for a pregnancy but she can't help but be be nervous. She had suspected she probably was pregnant because of her symptoms. The next step would be to tell Barry. What would he say to her? Yes probably because of Nora. She decides that she'll tell him soon.

Barry looks down at his phone as he gets a text from Iris. He's worried by what she sends him:

Iris: Hey when are you going to be home?

Barry: Around 5:30. Why?

Iris: I have something to tell you.

Barry: Ok

Barry puts down the phone and tries to get back to work. What Iris said worries him. What could be wrong?

-  
-  
-

Iris looks at the clock beside her anxiously. Barry's going to be home any minute and she's going to have to tell him their having a baby. She calms herself down a little. They have talked about multiple times about having kids and there's Nora. How would she be here if Barry didn't want a baby? She gets annoyed with how overly worried she is about telling him.

Barry flashes into the room a few minutes later. "Hey are you ok?" He asks. She smiles. "I'm fine. Just sit down." Iris says. Barry sits down beside her nervously.

"So you know how I've been feeling pretty sick and vomiting?" Iris asks. Barry nods and swallows. Iris takes a breath and tears well in her eyes. "Well there's a reason for that. Barry I'm pregnant." She says. Barry just stares at her for a minute and she starts to get worried. "Did you hear me I said I -" she's cut of by Barry giving her a passionate kiss. Her arms wrap around him. He breaks the kiss and let's out a sobbing laugh.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad." He says. By this time tears are pouring down Iris' face. "Yeah you are." She says. He looks at her with so much love in his eyes. "Iris this is everything I've ever wanted. I'm so happy we're going to be parents." He says. Tears are now trickling down his face and he smiles at her so wide.

Barry rests his forehead against hers. "I'm so lucky that I'm with you Iris West - Allen." He says. Those bring more tears trickling down her cheeks. "We're going to get our own version of Nora." She whispers and Barry smiles. He dips his head down and gives her a kiss that shows everything he's feeling.

He gets on his knees and lifts her shirt up. "Hey Nora, it's me daddy. You're probably not that far along but I want you to know that we love you so much." Barry says. Iris smiles. Barry kisses her stomach and the stands back up. "Come on. We need to figure out how w're going to tell everyone." He smiles. He takes her hand to go start planning.

  
-  
-  
-

\------ (Nine months later)

Barry and Iris stare down at their four hour old daughter. They love her so much already. Her birth took ten hours in its entirety. It took all the energy at of Iris when she was finally born. Iris smiles at Barry takes Nora in his arms. "Hello beautiful." Barry says in a soft voice. Nora starts to whimper so Barry rocks her.

Iris smiles widely they now had a beautiful daughter that they would get to raise. Barry's dream had come true. He would now have a little family of his own.


End file.
